


Depths of Desire

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Tom Riddle, Alpha Voldemort (Harry Potter), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Tom Riddle, Bloodlust, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Harry Potter, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: Harry wasn't aware that he'd been looking at his superior for quite some time. He averted his eyes and flushed when he felt those wine red eyes looking back at him curiously. He did not look in the tall alpha’s direction again.Harry didn’t think he should be blamed for eyeing Tom Riddle. The man was too handsome and was everything an alpha should be. He was an omega and he cannot be blamed for looking at Tom Riddle with admiration. Hell, even if he hadn’t been an omega he would have fallen for him.“Go out with me.”Eerie silence followed Harry's statement.





	Depths of Desire

 

Harry wasn't aware that he'd been looking at his superior for quite some time. He averted his eyes and flushed when he felt those wine red eyes looking back at him curiously. He did not look in the tall alpha’s direction again.

 

Harry didn’t think he should be blamed for eyeing Tom Riddle. The man was too handsome and was everything an alpha should be. He was an omega and he cannot be blamed for looking at Tom Riddle with admiration. Hell, even if he hadn’t been an omega he would have fallen for him.

 

He’d been a first year when he’d first seen Tom Riddle. Tom was Head Boy then and had always helped him whenever he got lost in the big castle. He didn’t think Tom helped students, even if they were Slytherins. He didn’t care why he was different, he just liked the pretty seventeen year old who had always helped him with his homework and played Gobstones with him. Tom was very beautiful and he had always felt funny when Tom had patted his head or grinned at him.

 

Harry had been an eleven year old kid, and he had been creeped out when he had seen many boys and girls throwing themselves at Tom. Honestly, some alphas, betas and omegas had no self-respect. Obsessed idiots / fangirls and fanboys were plain disgusting.

 

He’d giggled when Tom had humiliated them and had later muttered a charm on his robes where some idiot had touched him. He’d looked at Harry and winked at him before taking him back to their common room in dungeons. He liked Tom Riddle. He didn’t like when those seniors had sneered at him and called him an idiot. Some had even badmouthed his father, saying he must be ashamed of having an omega and a Slytherin for a son.

 

He had felt like crying, but had calmed down when he’d felt Tom’s hand on his shoulder. The alpha had given him a soft smile before ripping the offenders a new one. His father loved him even if he was Slytherin, in fact he had been very happy with his sorting.

 

_“That’s great, Harry. I am so happy you are in Slytherin. Frankly, it was getting boring to have everyone in Gryffindor. At one point, it just becomes plain creepy.” James said with a shudder. He ruffled his son’s hair and smirked._

_Harry was his son, he will always love him. How dare people insinuate he will give a fuck if he is not in Gryffindor ? He was proud of his omega son. He and Lily were betas, did people really think he'll care if his son was an omega ?  “Now, imagine, how many Gryffindor’s you can prank.” And Harry’s face broke into a true smile._

 

_Harry's parents, Sirius and Remus had a hard time controlling themselves when Harry had told them what had happened to the people who had badmouthed him and had tried to throw themselves at the Head Boy. He'd seen their reactions via the two way mirror._

 

_Uncle Severus had just sneered when he’d told him the same._

 

 _“You are right, Harry. Some people have no self-respect. Now go back to your dorm. Don’t take those imbeciles word to heart. Lily and Potter love you._ ”

 

Harry was twenty years old now and he had exchanged letters with Tom throughout his schooling. Hedwig had a hard time reaching Tom when he’d gone on his journey to travel the world, but they had quickly solved that problem via two way mirrors. They’d only met in person six times, Tom was usually very busy since he was a very good auror.

 

Harry didn’t know how he should approach the alpha. It’s not like he knew much about romance and such things. He’d never given it any thought, neither did he feel anything for anyone. But Tom was different, he had always been special.

 

He was shaken out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  “Harry, it’s done. Let’s go.”

Harry blushed in embarrassment but nodded and followed Tom.

 

Tom looked at the gorgeous omega beside him and wondered what it would feel like to be by his side; to care for him, to love him, to kiss those delectable red lips till they became bruised and plump.

 

Unfortunately, his fantasies will remain fantasies.

 

He couldn’t possibly ask Harry to go out with him. Harry was a sweet boy, he’d always been. He remembered the shy eleven year old and smiled fondly.

 

No, Harry will never be able to accept his other... persona. The shy omega couldn’t possibly accept that he, number one auror of British wizarding community, practiced darkest of the dark arts and killed the criminals in cold blood after he was done torturing them. It didn’t matter to him whether his prey were wizards or non-magic humans. If they were criminals, he tortured them, killed them mercilessly and relished in their screams.

 

His lust for blood was too much. He had accepted that part of himself long ago. His father and mother knew what he did every other weekend. They’d been afraid first, but in the end they had accepted their son’s dark nature. They loved him and once they realized he was only going after criminals, they had stopped thinking about the matter altogether.

 

Tom warily looked at the messy haired guy next to him and grimaced.

 

Even if they did fall in bed together, he didn’t think he would ever be able to let Harry go. It’s for the best he maintained his distance. Harry will undoubtedly leave when he realises the truth. He'd never been with anyone, because he just didn't care about such things. And, if he was being honest, he just didn't like people in general. Being an Alpha didn't mean he was a mindless beast.

 

But Harry was just...Harry. There was something different about him. Whenever he saw Harry in the department, he felt the need to be near him, to touch him, kiss him, make love to him until Harry forgot who he was. He wanted to feel that slender body against him, he wanted to see Harry writhe underneath him as he pounded into that tight heat. He wanted to mark Harry's neck so the whole world would know he was his.

 

“Tom.” Harry said softly and gulped as he felt those intense red yes on him. The alpha was too perfect and he didn’t care anymore. He wanted this alpha. He wanted this alpha to knot him and bond with him. He just wanted Tom.

 

“Yes, Harry?” Tom asked with a brow raised in question. He had to commend himself for not getting hard even after imagining Harry under him.

Harry clenched his hand into fist and looked straight in the alpha’s eyes. He is not a coward. There wasn’t anything wrong in liking Tom Riddle.

 

“Go out with me.”

 

Eerie silence followed his statement, and when Tom did not say anything, just stared at him with a blank look on his face, he started fidgeting. He continued to look at Harry as if he was an interesting case.

 

When Tom did deign to speak, Harry involuntarily groaned. How was it even possible for someone’s voice to be crushed velvet?

Tom narrowed his eyes at the sound that left the omega and backed him to the wall.

 

“Do you even realise what you are asking of me?” Tom growled and felt pleasure thrum through his veins as Harry moaned. The pretty boy blushed as he realized what he’d done.

Tom unconsciously lowered his mouth to Harry’s neck and had to suppress his groan as his senses were immediately assaulted by the mouthwatering scent of the beautiful omega. Harry’s scent was unique; he smelt like seasons. Autumn, summer, spring and winter. It was as if he was life itself.

 

With immense difficulty he leaned back and took in the shorter Slytherin’s appearance.

 

Harry was flushed all the way down to his neck, his messy black hair which always gave him that just shagged look, looked messier than usual.  His red lips were parted, his emerald eyes glazed and the rosy blush on his ivory skin did nothing but arouse him even more. He wanted to fuck Harry, hard and fast. He wanted that sweet mouth on his cock, he wanted to taste that heavenly skin and mark Harry as his.

He knew he was treading on dangerous territory, but if worst came to worst, he could just obliviate Harry. He will not lose his job.

 

“Do you even know who I am? Do you have any idea what I do?” Tom snarled at the omega. Harry looked at him with glazed eyes for a minute; then slowly shook his head.

 

“I don’t know. And I don’t care.” Harry smiled softly at the alpha who had moved back an inch, looking at him incredulously. “You were always kind to me. You still are. And I like you. That’s enough for me.”

 

Harry wasn’t prepared for Tom grabbing his arm and apparating them. Next second, he was in a lavish bedroom, Auror department long gone. He swayed a little to control himself and wasn’t surprised when strong arms wrapped around his waist. He never did like apparating or travelling by portkey

“Easy, darling. Easy.”

Harry felt himself flush as he heard Tom’s melodious voice and his omega side wanted nothing but to present his neck to the alpha holding him in his arms.  He hesitantly looked up at the beautiful alpha and whimpered as he saw the rage in Tom’s eyes.

 

An alpha’s rut could only be triggered by his true omega; he didn’t need any more proof that he and Tom are meant to be together. There were very few bonded pairs like him and Tom in the world.

 

“Harry, don’t.” Tom said in a hard voice. Harry flinched and tried to leave the cage of Tom’s arms. He didn’t want to force Tom to do anything if he didn’t want to.

 

But Tom did not let him go. He again looked in the burgundy eyes of his alpha and his mouth opened in surprise when Tom closed his eyes and sighed.  “Stop thinking I don’t want you, idiot.” Harry scowled at that. He wasn’t an idiot. Tom took a deep breath which didn't really help him, he was surrounded by Harry's unique scent, but he opened his eyes nonetheless. He grinned as he saw his omega frowning.

 

Harry was his, wasn’t he? He should’ve known. Of course this adorable omega was his.

 

It will cause him and Harry unbearable pain if he will obliviate him after fucking him. He can’t touch his true omega without dire consequences.

 

Well, he will have to tell Harry the truth before. Right now he can still salvage the situation. They hadn’t mated, they hadn’t even kissed. He can easily make Harry forget everything. Better they both stay alone then Harry hate him for killing and his sadistic tendencies.

 

Tom slowly let go and motioned to the bed. Harry looked curiously at the king sized bed, but went and sat down on it. Tom waved his hand and the floor to ceiling windows of his bedroom opened to let the cool breeze in. The fresh air should help Harry make a rational decision.

Tom went and sat down beside Harry and wasn’t surprised when Harry turned to him immediately.

He could still see the affection in Harry’s eyes and the amount seemed to have doubled since Harry and he had realised they were true mates.

“I am not what you think, Harry.” He wasn’t going to beat around the bush. He will tell Harry the cold hard truth. “I kill people. I enjoy torturing them. I feel happy when I listen to their screams.”

 

Harry’s eyes widened as he heard Tom. Tom killed...

Tom liked killing people…

Tom, the wizard he’d always respected and admired, the darling of the wizarding Britain, the greatest auror that was ever seen…was a murderer ?  The alpha he liked, the man he cared for, the wizard who was also his true mate was a… cruel murderer. A cold-hearted beast who relished in others pain.

 

He felt empty all of a sudden. This couldn’t be true. No. Tom was lying to dissuade him. Tom cannot be cruel enough to go around killing innocents for no reason.

 

“No.” Tom looked at Harry curiously as he heard his omega’s soft voice. “Harry?” But Harry just shook his head and looked him straight in the eyes. “No, you are lying, because you don’t want me. That’s why you are making this up.”

Tom moved closer and gently cupped Harry’s face. He closed his eyes as he felt the tremors going through Harry. When he opened them, tears were glistening in his emerald eyes.

“Harry,” he said gently, but Harry shook his head again. “No, you are lying. You can’t kill innocents. You just can’t…”

 

Tom let out a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. Maybe everything wasn’t lost. Maybe Harry wouldn’t care if he told him exactly what he does. He pulled Harry closer who didn’t even put up a fight. He tightened his hold on Harry, when he was flushed against him. It felt good to have Harry in his arms. He closed his eyes as Harry’s scent assaulted his senses. Harry was undeniably, irrevocably, his; in every way. There is no way they could stay away from each other.

 

“Please say you were lying,” Harry whispered in his chest. He was unable to do anything, but caress the messy locks of his omega.

“No, Harry. I wasn’t. But I don’t kill innocents. That doesn’t change the fact I kill. Murder.”

 

Harry slowly straightened and looked at Tom with his beautiful jade eyes. The eyes which still had remnants of tears in them.  “What?” he asked slowly. He didn’t know what Tom was talking about. He killed who exactly…

Tom sighed and moved back a little, he noticed as Harry flinched when he put some distance between them. He smiled tiredly at his omega who hesitantly met his eyes.

“I need a clear head to tell you everything. Your scent is not helping my thought process.”

 

Harry’s mouth opened in a soft o and he nodded and even moved back himself. Tom couldn’t help but grin fondly at Harry. Harry really was sweet.

“Oh, my little serpent, you are really are adorable.”

 

Harry’s cheeks reddened a little and he ducked his head. When he looked up again, Tom was still smiling at him.

“What do you do, Tom?” he asked his alpha. He needed to know what Tom did exactly. He refused to believe the man he had always respected and liked was some sort of monster.

 

Tom took a deep breath then started talking. He told Harry about his sadistic tendencies, his need to make people suffer.

 

“You remember how I didn’t like anyone in school? That people’s mere presence was enough to make me vomit?” Harry nodded and he continued. “Well, that’s just a part of my personality. At the time, I took great pleasure in humiliating people who didn’t get their presence was unwanted. In fact, I still demean and insult people.”

 

Harry’s brows furrowed in confusion as he heard that. “But if that’s the case, why are you still the most sought after alpha?”

 

Tom smirked and Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. Tom really was handsome and he was glad he was his. Yes, Tom was his. Other people can just go to hell, they have no right to even look at him.

 

“Well, some people have delusions of grandeur, and nothing to back it up. So, they piggyback on others who have everything. Journalists are paid to write articles, it doesn’t mean anything, Harry. Ask anyone in the auror office, they’ll tell you exactly how sweet and gentlemanly I am.”

 

He let out a snort at the rubbish Daily prophet wrote about him. The only one he’d been gentle with was Harry when the young omega had been at Hogwarts. He knew the stupid idiots were paid to write the nonsense about him. He was the Heir of Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin's chosen heir, of course they wrote nothing but praise about him.

 

Harry nodded slowly in understanding and he continued. He told Harry he didn’t realise when his need to humiliate shifted to hurting people. It satisfied the feral alpha inside him to see his victims suffer. So, he decided to go after criminals; except for thieves. Others were a fair game and there were plenty of others in both magic and non magic world.

“I don’t discriminate, Harry. Whether they be magic or non-magic, I torture them mercilessly then kill them. Killing them sates my blood lust and the need to see people suffer.”

 

Harry didn’t say anything for a while. He continued to gaze outside the open window. The sky looked so dark, as if a dark blanket was in front of him. A blanket with small white dots. Sky may be dark but it was still littered with stars and moon.

 

Tom studied his omega, trying to gauge his reaction. But, he didn’t really find anything. Harry was blank.

 

After an hour, Harry crawled to him and closed the distance between them. He was surprised when Harry put his arms around him and kissed his cheek. Harry settled himself beside him and looked at him with a soft smile on his beautiful face.

 

“Alright. I accept. I accept it. But can you refrain from doing it every month ?”

 

Tom didn’t know what to say. He was dumbstruck, he didn’t have any words to convey what he was feeling. Harry had accepted him. His omega, his mate for life had accepted him with his faults.

 

He felt free. It was as if a great burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He felt…calm.

 

“Yes. Yes, I can do that.” He whispered hoarsely to Harry whose smile brightened. Harry again flung his arms around him and this time he couldn’t stop himself. He waved his hand and the windows closed themselves. He carefully maneuvered Harry and him on the king sized bed so that he was hovering above his omega.

 

“If you don’t want this right now, say it, Harry. After this, I won’t ever let you go. You are mine. Only mine.”

 

Harry flushed and Tom growled as he noticed the pale skin of his omega turn pretty red. He needed Harry, he needed to be inside his omega. He needed to claim his omega so that no one will ever look at them. Yes, he liked that people admired him and feared him. But their lustful glances just creeped him out.

 

He might just murder someone if they looked at his Harry in that way. Criminal or not, they will die a very painful death. He’ll rip them apart if they so much as glanced at Harry.

 

“I am yours Tom, I’ve always been yours.” Harry smiled softly at his alpha and Tom’s control snapped. He waved his hand and both of their clothes vanished and neatly piled themselves on the couch. He looked at Harry who had averted his eyes and was flushed all the way to his stomach. Harry really was beautiful. And his, all his.

 

He bent down and captured Harry’s lips in a tender kiss. When Harry moaned in the kiss and tugged his hair, he lost control. He thrusted his tongue inside Harry’s delicious mouth and ravished the insides of his omega’s mouth. Harry squirmed and mewled when he bit the inside of his cheek and he grinned when Harry scratched his back.

 

He moved back for a minute to examine his omega and his eyes glowed eerie red when he noticed Harry’s dazed state; eyes half lidded, smooth chest rising up and down hypnotically, his cock hard and leaking. He licked his lips in anticipation, he wanted that beautiful cock in his mouth.

 

As if in a daze, Tom lowered his mouth to Harry’s chest and took one reddish pink nipple in his mouth.

Harry screamed as that skilled tongue licked his nipple reverently. He heard Tom chuckle then pull the hard nub between his teeth. Harry started squirming and groaned when one of Tom’s strong hands pressed his thigh back to the mattress.

Harry closed his eyes as another wave of pleasure hit him as Tom moved to the other nipple and gave it the same attention. He was sure his heat will come in next two days. Tom was his alpha, there was no way his heat wouldn’t be triggered by his presence.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was in heaven. He felt complete and satisfied as he leaned into his alpha who was still sleeping. He grinned shyly and buried his face in Tom’s chest.  The things Tom had done still made him blush.

After Tom was done laving attention to his chest, he’d moved to his cock. Tom had given him a fantastic blowjob and had winked at him after he’d emptied his load in his alpha’s sinful mouth. After that Tom had slicked him up and fingered him till he was able to get his whole fist inside. He wasn’t in heat last night, he wouldn’t be producing any natural lubrication until he was in heat.

Harry felt himself flush and he squirmed as he remembered seeing Tom’s whole fist disappear inside his ass.

 

Tom had rimmed him after that, and by that time he was delirious. But, Tom hadn’t stopped. He'd asked him to get on all fours and he had nodded quickly and presented himself to his alpha. Tom had entered him in one single sweep. He had closed his eyes in pain as Tom was quite big. He'd felt Tom caress his back and ask if he was alright. He had nodded back and only then Tom had moved.

He’d felt empty when Tom had taken out his cock, he’d panicked, thinking that he’d done something wrong. But then Tom entered him again and he had hesitantly rolled his hips back to meet Tom’s thrusts. He'd heard Tom moan and had smiled in contentment that his alpha was enjoying himself. Tom had hit his prostate with every thrust then and he'd closed his eyes as he was hit by waves of pleasure.

 

_“Merlin, Harry. You are taking me so good. You are meant for me, aren’t you, darling…” Tom tightened his grip on Harry’s hips and it thrilled him to know that by tomorrow there will be bruises on Harry._

 

_His grip was hard and he had no doubts that Harry wouldn’t care. He liked seeing his marks on Harry. Harry was his omega, his to love, his to mark. He tightened his grip even more and pulled out a little just to slam in even harder. Harry screamed his name in pleasure as he hit his sweet spot again._

 

_The alpha in him felt elated at hearing Harry’s mewls. Someday Harry and he might have kids too. He didn't care about kids, but if they were his and Harry’s, he will care for them, he will love them. Because they would be proof his and Harry’s love for each other._

 

_Harry groaned softly as Tom came inside him. He couldn’t help but feel happy that one day he will carry their children._

 

_He didn’t realise when Tom pulled him to his chest and his teeth dug into his mating gland. He smelt blood, his blood as Tom staked his claim and made him his omega, his mate forever. He closed his eyes when he felt Tom licking the remnants of blood and placing soft kisses on the torn skin. It will heal in an hour or two._

 

_Tom carefully pulled out and Harry whimpered as he heard the wet sound Tom’s cock made as it slid out of his ass. Tom gently turned him so they could kiss again._

_“Was it good,” Tom softly asked his mate. Harry smiled dizzily as he answered his alpha. “It was everything. I don’t think I can stand for a while.”_

_Tom chuckled and laid them both down. “I would be worried if that wasn’t the case.”_

 

_Tom summoned a washcloth to clean himself and Harry, but his omega didn’t let him clean his cum from his thighs and ass._

_“No, I want the evidence of our love making to remain. I’ll take a bath in morning.”_

_Tom’s eyes glinted dangerously and he vanished the cloth and roughly pulled Harry in for another mind blowing kiss. Only when Tom had ravished his neck and mouth again, did they went to sleep._

 

Harry giggled then frowned when he realized what he’d done. He admonished himself for making such a such stupid noise then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry moaned as he felt Tom giving his shoulder and back open mouthed kisses. He must’ve turned sometime in his sleep. All thoughts fled him as he felt Tom slide inside him without difficulty.

“I know you are awake, love. Open your pretty mouth and tell me how much you love me inside you.”

Tom thrust in hard and Harry jerked as Tom’s skilled hand found his cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. Harry moaned with the combined sensation of Tom fucking him and stroking him. The sound of skin slapping against skin and Tom sometimes, kissing and biting his back and neck reverently only made his body thrum in pleasure.

 

* * *

 

Lily and James were very happy for their son. They liked Tom and were thrilled to know that he was Harry’s true mate. They gave their blessings to the two.

Tom smiled brightly and Lily and James eyes softened as they looked at their future son in law and son. Harry was leaning on his alpha, a serene expression on his face.

They really did care for each other. It was blatantly obvious.

Tom had taken care of Harry when he was a first year and Harry had always thought of him as a friend. It was nice they were together.

 

“They aren’t like us. I practically had to wear you down to agree to a single date,” James said in amusement. Lily looked a little creeped out as she remembered how they’d actually gotten together. “Yeah, I know. Sometimes I wonder why I said yes to you. Our romance is not a good example for anyone. It’s actually pretty bad.”

 

Both grimaced as they remembered how Lily had humiliated James in the exact same way he had humiliated her friend. It was only then James understood how horrible his pranks were. They started dating after they were out of Hogwarts and James had apologized to Snape and Lily for his behaviour. Both he and Sirius had apologized sincerely, they had realized their mistakes.

Their pranks weren’t witty or funny. They were just bad, and some were borderline sexual harassment.  Severus, James and Sirius could be called good acquaintances now.

 

* * *

 

 

James, Sirius and Regulus clapped the loudest when Harry and Tom spoke their wedding vows. Lily was wiping tears from her eyes while Severus patted her back. Remus was smiling fondly at his godson. Harry had grown so quickly and had a wonderful alpha as his mate.   

 

Tom Riddle Sr was smiling softly beside his wife, Merope, who was also wiping her eyes. They were happy their son had finally found the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Harry loved their son with all his heart, and was a gentle and kind man. They couldn't hope for a better son in law.  

 

Tom and Harry made each other happy, and that’s what mattered the most to the adults.

**Author's Note:**

> Italics : Flashbacks 
> 
> This time I tried something different, and I hope it was interesting. 
> 
> I like fluff/humour, but this time I added a dark theme to the story too. 
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
